


Playerboy's Vampire Baby

by Xiaoxiaomeng



Category: IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoxiaomeng/pseuds/Xiaoxiaomeng
Summary: Taehyung innocent beanJungkook a fuck boyWhat's gonna happen to these boys??
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Lee Jieun | IU, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 600





	1. First Chapter

'It was a sunny day ...taehyung was walking to his class looking down...then he heard everyone gossiping about the transferee student'

"Hey do you know that the transferee is super hot,sexy and totally daddy" A girl was fangirling over the transferee. "yes I know man I want him to be mineee" the other girl replied

'Taehyung was thinking who's this new student who is popular this much and sudden his eyes landed on the most handsome hot person on earth'

"OMG!! JUNGKOOK OPPAA!! " All girls shouted in sync. "Hey girls" Jungkook smirked. 

'On the other hand taehyung was standing with his red burning cheeks'

'Jungkook was flirting with girls but he saw the beautiful etheral boy in front of him so he smirked And went to him still smirking'

"Hii babyboy" He whispered In taehyung's ear huskily. "B-baby boy??" Tae stuttered cuz of the closeness between him and the dominant boy. "Well I have to admit your so sexy babe I wanna wreck you so badly" He said looking into tae's eyes fiercely. "W-what? I-im sorry but I'm not slut like those girls over there" Tae said. "Oof your this charm is gonna be my death baby boy" He smirked. " i-i gotta g-go" tae said walking away from him. "You'll be mine baby boy just you wait" Jungkook smirked evily

'The teacher was scolding Jungkook cuz he was again watching p*rn in class And the boys we're talking and girls we're litrelly drooling over Jungkook'

"JEON JUNGKOOK THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM LETTING YOU OF THIS EASILY!!" The teacher shouted. "Ooff! Calm your balls man my eardrums gonna explode cuz of your bamboo cracked tone" Jungkook said in annoyed tone. "JEON JUNGKOOK DETENTION!!!" Teacher shouted again in anger. "Gladly Mr bamboo cracked tone" Jungkook smirked and leaved the class. 

'The class ended after some time and everyone start going out to wherever they want ...taehyung was walking to his next class but someone pulls him to janitors closet'

"Ohh myy!!" Tae said scaredly. "Shush baby boy its me only" Jungkook smirked. "Y-you wtf are you doing here pulling me here? I have class" tae said blushing cuz of closeness. "Lemme guess...to take a taste of you baby" Jungkook said and after that he kissed tae. 

'Tae was standing dumbfounded.. He was too shock to push him or do something but he realised and trys to push him but Jungkook is more stronger than him'

'Jungkook breaks the kiss and smirk wide'

"Mhmh~ you taste so great baby boy" Jungkook said licking his lips. "Y-you! You why tf did you kissed mee!! It was my first kiss! You playerboy!!" Tae said pouting grumpily. "Playerboy huh? I didn't showed my playerboy side baby it was just a trailer the movie will start now" Jungkook said dominantly and left. 

'The school ended and tae jimin was going in thier dorm'

"I-i know j-jimin but isn't it too fast?" Tae asked innocently. "Taebear just show that playerboy that you can be more sexy and hot than him just show everyone that your the best then they'll stop bullying you" jimin said patting his shoulder. "I-i think your right chim can you help me changing my style?" Tae said looking at jimin. "My pleasure your highness" jimin chuckles. "Chim I love you my best friend" Tae said clinging on jimin. "Love you too bitch" jimin giggles 

'They both reached thier dorm and jimin went in his dorm tae in his own'

'Tae was drying his hair with a towel and robe on his waist he was alone in his dorm since he doesn't have roommate but today he was gonna get it'

♦ _______________________♦  
END OF CHAPTER


	2. Second Chapter

  
**Jungkook** **was** **finding** **his** **dorm** **number** **cuz** **he** **was** **a** **transfre** **e** **in** **this** **school** **.** **He** **stand** **in front** **of** **a** **dorm** **and** **checked** **the** **room** **number** **and** **yes** **it** **was** **it** **,** **he** **opened** **the** **door** **quietly** **and** **went** **inside** **closing** **the** **door** **behind** **and** **walks** **inside** **met** **with** **half** **naked** **back facing** **taehyung** **.** **Jungkook** **goes** **behind** **him** **smirking** **and** **whispers** **something** **making** **tae** **shiver**

"Fuck baby boy your making me hard by this beautiful body~" jungkook whispers huskily sending shivers to taehyung's spine. "OH MY!!" Tae jumped in Shock and turned. "Y-you! What the fuck are you doing in my dorm!? Get out!!" Tae said angrily and embarrassedly. "Wohh wohh~ calm baby and to answer your question I'm your roommate" jungkook said going close to tae. "Wait....WHAT!?!" tae said in super shock and backs a bit. "Yes baby boy you heard right I'm your new roommate" jungkook said walking to tae. "S-stop r-right there don't come near" tae said backing. "And why will I obey you?" And with that jungkook pins tae on wall locking him between his arms. "Y-yah leave me!!" Tae said trying to push him. "Uh huh baby not this easily" jungkook smirked and leans to him. "Its just starting baby boy" with that Jungkook went on his bed. "Your so weird" tae said walking to closet for picking clothes. "I'm hot too!" Jungkook said smirking. "Whatever Mr playerboy" tae said going in bathroom to wear clothes.

**Tae** **wore** **a** **purple** **turtle** **neck** **sweater** **and** **tight** **leather** **jeans** **and** **a** **Gucci** **band** **on** **his** **head** **and** **went** **out** **going** **to** **his** **bed** **for** **texting** **jimin**

Chim💜  
Tae I'm at the bar with yoongi Hyung and hobi when are you gonna come??

Taelien👽  
Yeah just 10 minutes I'll be there I was just getting ready hehe^^

Chim💜  
K my bitch see yaa

Taelien👽  
Yeah yeah " WHATEVER "

**tae** **puts** **his** **phone** **back** **and** **stands** **and** **about** **to** **go** **out**

**"** Where are you going babyboy?" Jungkook asked drooling over tae. "Club with my hyungs why?" Tae said calmly. "Club? Can I come too!!" Jungkook asked with his bunny smile. "Ughh..Fine c'mon" tae said Sighing. "Thanks baby boy!!" Jungkook ranked and got dress and went out with taehyung.


	3. Third Chapter

**Jungkook and taehyung arrives at the club, they both went inside, they’re was loud music going inside as they saw jimin sitting with other hyungs**

“hey chimmy wassup!” tae said walking towards his friends. “tae my bitch!!!” jimin said hugging tae tightly. “Ehem!!” JK said gaining their attention. “who are you??” RM said furrowing his brows. “hyung he i-“ tae was about say but he was cut off by none other than JK. “im his boyfriend”JK said with a smirk curled on his lips. “What the fuck!!? Tae you got boyfriend!!?” all of them said in sync. “aishh hyungs! He is lying he is not my boyfriend he is just my roommate” tae said glaring JK. “so…just roommate…or…” jimin said with a teasing tone. “seriously Aishh…” tae said while sitting and drinking a shot of vodka. “oof beautifull take it easy~~” JK said sitting beside tae while drinking a shot of tequilan “shut up bunny face”tae said while looking away from the younger.

**After sometime tae started to get drunk, as he went towards the dance floor where so many peoples we’re dancing.**

“Yahh kim taehyung!!! Come back here!”Jungkook said trying to call the older but the older did’nt listened as he went to poll and started dancing sexily.

**Everyones eyes we’re locked on taehyung as he continued dancing on the poll, all the boys we’re whispering about how taehyung would look under them as they will pound into the beautifull boy, the girls they’re we’re getting jealous by seeing the boy’s slim petite feminine body.**

**Jungkook was getting angry by hearing those sexual comments for the older boy from all boys, so he started walking towards the older trying to control over his anger.**

“tae come down now you danced alot”JK said with a deep stern tone. “nOOOooo~~ I wanna DaNce moRe~” Tae said while swinging his plumpy ass in the air making jungkook as well as the other boys gulp as they saw the olders ass. “t-tae come on!”JK said while taking tae on his shoulder as he made his way towards the exit but he was stopped by a girl. “hey Daddy long time~~” the girl named Mal said with her dirty smirk on her lips.”not now you slut” the younger said with serious yet annoyed tone. “ohh c’mon…you know why I’m here~~”Mal said trying to seduce the boy infront of him but did she knew someone was seeing all of it with his jealous and angry pout. “eXcuSE Me~ sTOp trying to seduce my hot rOOmAtE!”Tae said while trying to get out from the younger’s muscular arms. “what the fuck?? Who are you to say this huh? Bitch…” Mal said while scoffing. “be in limits you fucking slut and don’t you dare call my tae bitch or the consequences will be so bad” JK said with anger boiling in his blood as he went outside from the club with tae on his shoulder.

**Jungkook opens the car door as he putted tae in the passenger seat as he sat in driver seat and started to drive, while tae was pouting.**

“tae stop pouting now” The younger said trying his best not to kiss the older’s juicy cherry lips curled in pout. “kOoKIE Is A meAnIe~~” Tae said while crossing his arms over his chest. “but tae…I did’nt like the.. the way the boys looked at you” the younger said while trying his best to not show the jealousy in his tone. “OOooh~ is kookie jeAloUS~~” Tae said while rubbing the youngers chin with his teasing tone. “No stop tae..” JK said while trying to focus on road. “NOoo kookie is jealous yayy~~” As tae said but after sometime he saw himself pinned to the car door. “Teasing me huh? Babyboy~~” JK said while pinning tae after he stopped the car in a alley so no one can see them. “w-what..n-no im not t-teasing you” Tae said while blushing madly because of the closeness between him and the dominant boy. “why the stutter hmm? Being shy hm baby? JK said while leaning more to the blushing male who was now more red as they looked direct into their eye with desire.

**Tae just couldn’t hold back anymore as he pulled the younger by his collar and pressed his cherry lips against the youngers cold lips, the kiss was soft and tender.**

**Jungkook sat back on his seat pulling tae on his lap, as he wrapped his muscular arms around the olders slim waist pulling him more close after some second jungkook bites tae’s bottom lip softly asking for permission to enter the olders mouth.**

**The older parts his lips gladly welcoming the youngers toungue to enter his mouth, jungkook pushes his toungue inside the olders mouth tasting every inch of his wet cavern.**

**They both broke the kiss after 10 minutes as they needed oxyJIN, the car was filled with panting and deep breaths nothing more.**

“this is the start babyboy~~” The

dominant boy said with smirk as the

submissive boy blushed crazily after

hearing the youngers word.


	4. Fourth Chapter (M)

_“This is just the start baby boy” Jungkook said with Smirk……_

**Sudden tae smirked too and said something that made jungkook loose control.**

“Then what are you waiting for….Daddy~~” Tae said with using his seductive tone making the younger to lose control. “Fuck! Back seat right now” Jungkook said with growl. “As you say kookie~~” Tae said with a teasing smirk and went to back seat.

**Jungkook just smirked and went backseat too and took of his silk shirt reavealing his well built body with tattoes, as tae looked at him he instantly gulped at the view feeling so hot.**

**Jungkook pinned taehyung and kissed him roughly while taehyung wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck making the kiss deeper and sloppier, everything was silent only smooching,slurping and breathing can be heard inside the car, after a while they both pulled away while looking deeply in each others eyes until jungkook spoke.**

“you sure you want to do this taehyung? I don’t want you to regret this tomorrow saying I took advantage of your drunken state…” Jungkook said sincerely not wanting to hurt taehyung in any way. “no jungkook…if its you who I’m going to loose my virginity with…I will never regret it…I want this jungkook…I want you, I want to feel you..” Taehyung said shyly not looking in the youngers eyes. “then…my babyboy will get what he wants” Jungkook said smirking.

**Jungkook took of taehyung’s clothes as he quickly attacked taehyung’s milky white neck making taehyung moan in pleasure.**

“ahhh~~ j-jungkook~~” Taehyung moans in jungkook’s ear making his member twitch inside his pants. “your moans are music to my ears baby~~” jungkook said in deep tone while making hickey’s on taehyung’s body not wanting to leave any space without marking.

**Jungkook made taehyung get on his all fours as he opened his own pants as his hard member sprung out hitting taehyung’s plump ass making taehyung yelp a little, jungkook took out a Packet of condom from his pants while smirking at the beautifull boy.**

“w-why do you have c-condom with you? Do y-you take it everywhere?” Taehyung said blushing hard. “hmm…you can say I take it everytime leaving dorm cuz who knows when will I need it…but from now this will rip from packet only for you” Jungkook said smirking yet with soft tone as taehyung again blushed hard. “we don’t have lube so…Suck” Jungkook said putting his two fingers infront of taehyung’s mouth. “o-okay..” taehyung said while he took jungkook’s fingers inside his mouth.

**Taehyung started sucking jungkook’s fingers while looking at jungkook , jungkook took out his fingers after his fingers was coated with taehyung’s saliva and made his way to tae’s ass, jungkook rubs his fingers on tae’s pink hole making taehyung moan a little.**

“m-mhm~….j-jung ah~” taehyung moaned while closing his eyes.

**Jungkook smirks and pushes his one finger in tae’s hole making taehyung jolt and moan.**

“AHhh!! J-jungkook it hurts!” tae said while a tear escaped from his eyes. “Sshhh~ relax hm? Take deep breaths baby~” jungkook said pushing his second finger in groaning in his tightness as he scissored him. “AHhhh~!!! Jungkook f-fuck~~” taehyung moaned again.

**Jungkook smirks and takes out his fingers and positions himself to enter taehyung and rubs the tip of his member on tae’s entrance while tae moans, jungkook pushes his member in tae’s hole groaning at the tightness of tae.**

“HNGhh~~~!! Ahhh it h-hurts kookie!!” tae said while biting his lips baring the pain. “SHhh~ it will soon turn in pleasure baby, just relax~” Jungkook said as he fastened his pace and grope on his waist and thrusted deeper into taehyung. “u-urghh ahhh!! Jungkook mhm~~” tae moaned as he put his hands on the car window. “ah fuck! Your still so tight!!” jungkook said as he started to pund into taehyung. “ AHHH!! Jungkook fuck m-more!!!” tae moaned loudly in pleasure he was having by jungkook.

**Jungkook smirks wide and pulls taehyung close by his waist as he started to pound into taehyung mercilessly chasing his orgasm.**

“JUNGKOOK!!! I’M N-NEAR~!!” Tae said already reached his climax. “lets do it together baby~~” jungkook said while hitting taehyung’s sweet spot over and over.

**After some minutes they both came together as taehyung cummed all over the seat and jungkook cummed in the condom and pulled out panting heavily.**

**Jungkook pulls tae on his lap and caressed his hair as taehyung collapsed on his chest while catching his breath.**

“t-thank you..jungkook” Taehyung said while smiling. “Thank you? Why baby?” jungkook asked looking at the older with a questionable look. “For making my first time this good..” Taehyung said while giving his boxy smile to the younger. “You don’t have to thank me tae…actually I should say thank you...for letting me be your first” Jungkook said showing his bunny smile. “awww~~ you look like bunny~” Taehyung said cooing at the sight. “okay okay lets go back now its getting late” Jungkook said while he putted taehyung on seat and made his way back to driver seat.

**They both wore their clothes and went back on their seats as jungkook drove to dorm.**

**………. HOW WAS THE SMUT?** **J**

**I’m not good at writing it so bare with me please!! Also vote,comment,add**

**~~Shitty Author** **J**


	5. Fifth Chapter

**Once they both reached dorm buildings jungkook parked the car in garage and got out and went to the older’s side, jungkook took taehyung in bridal style as taehyung again blushed.**

“y-you don’t have t-to carry me” The older said as he looked away from the younger’s face. “well… I know you can’t walk after I fu-” Jungkook was about say but was cut off by an embaressed Taehyung. “okay okay I g-got it, just let’s go before someone sees us” Taehyung said putting his palm on the younger’s mouth. “okay as you want my shy baby” The younger said with a chuckle as he mase his way to their dorm room.

“ _I finally found your weakness jeon…now you’ll cry just the way you made me cry by taking my breath away from me…” The unknown person said leaning on one of tree’s watching the two boys heading to their dorm with his evil smirk._

**Jungkook took Taehyung to his bed and putted him down carefully and covered him with blanket as he was just about to go to his bed but was stopped by the older.**

“Sleep with me please kookie~~ I can’t sleep without hugging someone” the older said while fidgeting his finger’s thinking if the younger would make fun of him. “ofcourse baby~ anything for you~~” Jungkook said as he layed beside Taehyung and opened his arms for Taehyung to hug him.

**Taehyung showed him his boxy smile and hugged him like a koala and Jungkook just cooed at the older’s cuteness and hugged him back, After a while they both fell asleep.**

**Next morning when Taehyung woke Jungkook was not there and Taehyung got confused and sat on bed as last night’s memory’s start popping in his head.**

“Jungkook??” kookieeee?” Taehyung tried to call for the younger but there was no response. “what if…h-he just used me as o-one of h-his toys?” the older’s eyes start to get glossy as he got up limping and made his way out of the room.

**Tears we’re falling down from the beautifull boy’s eyes as he made his way towards kitchen and saw…**

**Jungkook cooking with apron and shorts only, Taehyung sighed in relief and ran to the younger and backhugged him tight making the younger get JUNGSHOOK.**

“your up baby?” Jungkook said with soft tone while placing pancakes in plate. “y-yes …I’m u-up now w-whats in breakfast?” Taehyung said wiping his tears and broke the hug. “you thought I used you right?” Jungkook said turning to the younger who was now looking down in guilt that he thought Jungkook would do something like that to Taehyung. “i-I’m sorry k-kookie…I just didn’nt saw you beside me s-so i..i thought t-that you u-used me like o-one of your t-toys…”Taehyung said trying his best to not cry. “SHhhh~~ you don’t have to explain it to me baby~ I know why you thought that..cuz I’m a playerboy so anyone will think that, you don’t have to say sorry” Jungkook said as he placed a soft kiss on the older’s forehead and smiled softly at him. “thank you for understanding Jungkook…let’s eat im so hungry!”Taehyung said as he sat on chair instantly putting a spoonful of pancake in his mouth. “slow babe slow, food’s not running anywhere” the younger chuckled at the older’s move and sat beside him and started to eat as well.

**They both we’re eating but got intruppted by knock on their door.**

“wait I’ll get it hm?” Jungkook said and got up to open the door and Taehyung just nodded.

**Jungkook opened the door but no one was their…he got confused and looked here and there but they’re was no one, his eyes landed on a black box with a black rose, Jungkook took the box and went back to Taehyung after closing the door.**

“What’s this kookie? Who was on the door?” Taehyung said totally clueless about what was about to come. “…I don’t know…someone putted this infront of our door, I wonder what’s inside this box…its’s super weird tho…why a black ro- wait…black rose??” Jungkook mumbled the last words as Taehyung got more confused. “what happened kookie??” Taehyung asked the younger who wasn’t paying attention. “h-huh? Oh uhm sorry I was just thinking something…” Jungkook said as e placed the box on table. “aren’t you gonna open this box?” The older asked as he got up to put the the dirty dishes in sink. “hm..not for now…let’s go get ready or we’ll be late for school” Jungkook said as he went to room to get changed as well as Taehyung.

**They both got changed and went to school, as soon as Jungkook got in hallways all the girls started whispering things seeing Taehyung and Jungkook walking together.**

“don’t pay attention to them…they’re just jealous” Jungkook said as he showed him his buuny smile. “who said I payed attention to these sluts?” Taehyung sassed and continued walking. “oof!! Sassy much huh?? I did’nt saw this attitude when…I fucked you hard last night hmm?” Jungkook whispered with deep husky tone and backed with a grin. “s-shut up you didn’t had to say that~” the older said as he looked away with his red face.

**Jungkook laughed lightly and walked with Taehyung but was stopped by none other than…**

**PARK JIMIN!**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ <3 **

**AYOO MYY CHICKEEN’S!!!! , ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED!!**

**HOW’S IT?? GOOD OR NOT? ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!~**

**ANY GUESS?? WHO WAS THE MAN LEANING ON TREE?? COMMENT DOWN ;)**

**~~SHITTY AUTHOR** **J**


	6. Sixth Chapter

**As they both we’re walking they we’re stopped by none other than school’s gossip queen PARK JIMIN!.**

“Yah stop stop!! I have a very spicy news for you Taehyung!!!” The short male said while panting cuz of running. “Okay calm you shorty…” the older said chuckling. “excuJiMi~~? Don’t call me shorty oKaY!” Jimin said with sassiness. “ehem…I’m still here you know?” The younger said while gaining their attention, “Ohh… uhm right, jimin let’s talk in lunch bye!!” the older said while running away with the younger while giggling. “aish why’s my heart beating this fast when I’m around Taehyung…” Jungkook thought while looking at the beautifull boy walking infront of him. “Jungkook? Kookie?!” Taehyung shaked Jungkook who was lost in his thoughts as he spoke, “h-huh i-im sorry I didn’t heard we’re you saying something tae?” the younger spoke while scratching the back of his neck. “what we’re you thinking kookie?” Taehyung said with a questionable look. “o-oh its nothing... anyway lets go or we’ll be late” the younger said changing the topic as he walked to classroom, “Jungkook”s behavior is weird…” the older said walking to class as he got in.

**Class started as everyone started studying but we’re interrupted by teacher’s announcement.**

“Class attention here please, there’s a new student joining us….come inside boy please” the teacher said as all students watched the boy come inside.

**The boy came inside the class wearing a hood on as he looked up at everyone with a smirk plastered on his lips, as Jungkook saw the new boy his eyes immediately went wide in shock.**

“introduce yourself please” the teacher said with a smile, “hello everyone im byun baekhyun I just came back from japan that’s why im a bit late to join this university, hope we’ll be great friends…” baekhyun finished his sentence with a glance at taekook. “okay thank you mr.byun you can go sit beside mr kim, mr kim raise your hand please” teacher said as Taehyung raised his hands while his eyes we’re glued on his textbook.

**Baekhyun walks to the beautiful boy and sits beside him as he saw the younger glaring him with rage as baekhyun just winks at him and sits.**

“hii im baekhyun” the rainbow haired male spoke with soft yet devilish tone, “huh? Oh im Taehyung kim Taehyung” the older said with his infamous boxy smile but little did he knew someone was watching them with jealousy running in his viens.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayoooo!!! New chapter completed!! I know I know it’s a short one but bare with it sowwy lol!** **J**

**Anhyway hows it??**

**~shitty author**


	7. Chapter 7

**As soon as class ended, all students started leaving class so do taekook but they we’re stopped by none other than…BYUN BAEKHYUN.**

“uhm tae can I call you tae?” the rainbow haired male asked with a smile, “ofcourse yo-“ Taehyung was about to complete his sentence but was interrupted by none other than a jealous Jungkook. “no you can’t, only I can call him that” the younger spoke with cold tone, “I want to hear it from Taehyung” baekhyun said with a smirk, “kookie don’t be rude, and you can call me that baekhyunie” the older said with a smile. “ Thank you tae and I was thinking can I eat lunch with you? I don’t want to be alone on my first day” baekhyun said with a cute pout, “okay byunie you can come with us im sure kookie don’t have any problem with it, right kookie?” the older looked at the younger with puppy eyes, “ f-fine I don’t have any problem don’t make that face now~” the younger said crossing his arms while glaring the rainbow haired male who was smirking as Taehyung just hugged Jungkook tight.

**The three of them went out the class and walked towards the canteen, as the trio we’re walking Jungkook saw the same black rose in baekhyun’s bag that was showing cuz of half zipped chain, jungkook’s gaze was locked on the rose they reached the canteen as Taehyung called him but he didn’t heard so the older got confused and the rainbow haired male saw what Jungkook was watching as he quickly zipped his bag.**

“ kookie what are you thinking? Your not listening” the older said confusedly, “ohh uhm I was just watching something” the younger said while scratching the back of his neck, “tae can we go in? im soooo hungryyy~~” baekhyun said while whining that made Jungkook annoyed as the three of them went inside and sat on window table. “taetae what you wanna eat??” the younger asked with his bunny smile, “uh.. I want to eat fries and alfredo pasta kookie!” the older said while smiling, “okie baby” the younger said with a chuckle as he was about to go to but was stopped by baekhyun, “won’t you ask what I wanna eat? So rude of you” the rainbow haired male said crossing his arms with slight smirk. “oh right what do you want byunie?” Taehyung asked, “anything that contains you” baekhyun said smirking at Jungkook, “excuse me??” the younger said angrily as Taehyung was confused yet uncomfortable. “I was joking tae I’ll take an cheese stick with iced latte” the rainbow haired male said while smiling but an evilish smile, “whatever be right back babybear” Jungkook said as he went to order food.

**As Jungkook went away from the table baekhyun took the chance and secretly putted a gps tracker on Taehyung’s cloth, Jungkook took the order and payed and went back to the table as he sat beside the older who was busy eating as soon as the food arrived.**

“thank you for bringing it” the rainbow haired male winked at Jungkook as Jungkook ignored and just focused on his egg sandwich.

**;--; ~MAGICAL TIME SKIP TO END OF SCHOOL~ ;---;**

**The school ended as Taehyung went his house after biding his goodbye to both males.**

**Hey!!! Shitty author back!**

**New chapter! Hows it?**

**Support it please** **J**


	8. 8

After Taehyung went away from the school gate, jungkook looks at baekhyun with rage. "Baekhyun why are you trying to get close to Tae?" Jungkook says with cold tone, "Oh I just want to make him... friends you know?" Baekhyun says with a mischievous smirk, "You!!" Jungkook grabs baekhyun's collar and punches him hard across his jaw. "Uekk! Fuck..., Get ready jeon...he's coming for you" baekhyun says while wiping blood of his lip as he just went away from there after warning Jungkook. Jungkook just glares baekhyun in return of his words and ruffles his hair in frustration as he went away from there too. Meanwhile with Tae~ Door opens as tae walks in with a smile not leaving his plumps lips, but he snaps from his own world when his mother came from kitchen. "Taehyungie!" A Lady in her 30s calls out with a bright smile walking towards her son. "Mom! Ah I'm so so tired mom!~" Tae says putting his bag on couch as he just hugs her mom, "aww my son, go get fresh I made your favourite japchae, your dad will be here in any second too" Mrs kim says while stroking his son's hair, as taehyung just nods with a smile and sprints to his room. Tae opens door and steps inside his room, his room was painted purple and with a cute round shaped bed in centre, in short His room was beautiful just like him. "Agghhh..finally in my room!" Taehyung says with a deep sigh as he just plops on his bed-- but when he was about to close his eyes his phone Dings, as he let's out a annoyed groan and takes his phone and checks the notification. "Holy shit its Jungkookie!!!!- ok ok calm down bitch!" Taehyung calms himself as he didn't expect jungkook to message him as soon as he came back to his house (a/n : taehyung what do you expect from a protective jungkook?) Kookie💖 Hey Taetae! Did you got home safely!? Taebaby😘 Oh hii kookie!!, yes I came back safely dont worry heheh😊 Kookie💖 That's great bear!~ anyway uhm...I want to ask you if you...like wanna go out on a ..ugh..date with me?? As soon as taehyung reads the message he throws his phone and started jumping in happiness. "Oh my god!!! Jungkook wants to go on a date with me!?!? Yes yes yessss!!!!-- oh fuck i gotta reply!" Taehyung says to himself as he quickly takes his phone and began typing. Taebaby😘 Ofcourse kookie I would love to! Kookie💖 Thank you baby, be ready in 1hour I'm gonna pick you up from your house, just tell me your address :) Taebaby😘 Okay kookie~~, address is xxxxxx Kookie💖 Okay thanks baby! Be ready your prince is coming for you ;)) Taebaby😘 Aishhh you cheesy asshole sksksk bye As soon as their talk finished, taehyung locks his phone and walks in shower to take a hot shower 20minutes later~ Taehyung walks out from bathroom and makes his way through his closet filled with gucci clothes and some girl clothes. "Hhmm..what should I wear?? Should I cross dress?? Will he make fun of me?" Taehyung mumbles to himself as he takes one pair of girls clothe and one pair of boys clothe to mirror and checks which one looks better. Girl one- Boy One- "Hm...I should just cross dress!" Tae says to himself with a wide smile as he wears the dress and does light makeup and makes his way downstairs. "Where are you going bear?" Mrs kim asks while setting table Tae turns to her and walks to the table as he says "mom I'm going on a date!" Mrs kim looks at his son with shock as she spoke up "what!? Omg who's that lucky girl!?" Tae blushes before speaking "it's a boy mom his name is jungkook" Mrs kim smirks teasingly and says "ohhh my taetae gonna get himself a daddy huh??" "Mom!" Tae whines like a baby at her mother's words "Before going out with him I'll have to take this jungkook's test to see if he deserves you or not" A deep yet raspy voice speaks up from behind the mother and son


End file.
